Laws and Ordinances
Selected Extracts from the Laws and Ordinances of the Sovereign City of Ethax Preamble In order to ensure the stability of the state and prosperity of our city, all citizens and rulers do promise to abide by the principles set forth herein. The people do concede their subservience to the nobility, and the rulers to respect the customs and freedoms of the citizenry. Duties of the Parliament The parliament will be involved with, first and foremost, diplomatic relations with the rest of the world. This includes regulating foreign imports and exports such as setting tariffs on merchants and trade missions. Furthermore, the parliament is charged with the enforcement of the laws set forth herein, through the creation and administration of a Watch. The parliament (and noble families) also have the sole right of hiring condottieri and militia; it may grant the rights to do so to others, under certain restrictions including the confidence that they do not wish to cause undue harm to the citizenry. They are charged furthermore with the protection of the city itself as well as its people. This includes, firstly, conducting diplomatic exchanges in a way that does not invite destruction or injustice. Secondly, in the event of war the nobility are expected to raise their regiments of soldiers and finance their equipment and training; as well as serve as generals of these regiments. The parliament is also responsible for the freedoms of its citizens, and ensuring them safe passage on vessels to the mainland; to that end it may issue passports to citizens which entitle them to safe passage. Furthermore, the parliament is expected to oversee the guilds and, in the event of an inter-guild dispute the parliament has both right and responsibility to mediate and reach a settlement. Role of the Guilds It is decreed that the productive activities of the city will be restricted primarily to the 'Arti' or guilds. These guilds will operate separate from the rulers of the city, independent of any influence. The noble parliament, or any related institution, may not interfere for better or for worse in the actions of the guilds, without explicit consent and invitation by the concerned leaders. Furthermore, these freedoms allowed to the guilds will be repaid to the City in the form of an annual tax. Each guild will pay a tax of 1.5 _cents_ on every Ducat of profit it makes. Guild members will pay an equal tax on their income and the guild itself will also pay a tax on its members. Additionally, the City may demand a large project from the guilds at a discount of their conventional rates (on grounds of ''pro bono''); the value of this project (in terms of labour and resources) may not exceed 15000 Ethaxian Ducats The guilds will have sole control over their industries unless they allow otherwise. Tradesmen and their enterprises may be absorbed into the guilds; however they may not ply their trade without a license to be granted by the leadership of the requisite guild(s). The guilds will also have an obligation to provide training and education to their members. The guild schools may be run by individual guilds as they see fit, but must teach students enough to advance to the level of apprentice. As the drivers of our cities trade and production the guilds will also have a voice in creating the laws of the city; each guild has a representative chosen from their leadership who speaks for them in parliament. For every 1000 members that a guild has, it is entitled to one additional representative, who may speak and cast votes on their behalf. Composition of the Royal Parliament The Ruling Parliament of Ethax is comprised of 100 members. Of these, 50 will be the heads of noble families. Another 20 will be chosen by the investors guilds, from the Church or the University. The remaining 30 positions will be reserved for guildsmen as appropriate. All members will have one vote per person, and none will be able to practice any sort of veto. Dismissal of members will occur at the behest of high judges only. A majority of 66 votes or greater is required to pass a law or amend this code. However, to strike down an old law or restriction, only 50 votes are required. Primus' Amendment 20 nobles from the council will be dismissed, replaced by members of the banking guilds, the share of which (between guilds) will be based on monthly profits. The votes of these members will count as 2 votes on matters economic, specifically those of trade and taxation. These 'financial members' will also have the executive veto on these same types of matters. The parliament shall also get more involved with the guilds, but as an equal partner rather than a regulator. The tax levied on guild profits shall be halved. Instead the state and the various banking clans will finance the productive guilds in the form of loans and bonds; the interest on which will be fixed as 15 hundredths of the principal a year (in lieu of taxes). These will go into the state treasury, and be used to pay state expenses, as well as fund projects and artworks. Guilds who fail to pay the loan will be considered bankrupt, and their property shall be seized by the state. Original Document =